Enhanced Combat
The ability to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Augmented Combat/Fighting *Advanced Combat/Fighting *Combat Proficiency/Prowess *Enhanced Combat Skills *Enhanced Fighting Skills *Heightened Combat *Grandmaster Martial Arts *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat *Superior Fighting Abilities Capabilities The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Applications *Combat Adaptation *Combination Attacks *Critical Impact *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Defense *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Weapon Proficiency Techniques *Attack Cancellation *Heavy Strike *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Razor Wind *Speed Strike Levels *Peak Human Combat *''Enhanced Combat'' *Supernatural Combat *Absolute Combat Variations *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Violence *Gun Kata *Ninjutsu *Space Combat *Trapping Combat *Underwater Combat Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Divine Combat *Enhanced Condition *Fighting Instinct *Intuitive Aptitude *Killing Intuition *Martial Arts Intuition *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mech Piloting Intuition *Meta Combat *One-Man Army *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Weapon Proficiency Touch Limitations *Users aren't perfect nor invincible. *Those that have Supernatural to Absolute Combat can outmatch the users. *May require a visual performance of said combat skill beforehand. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Mythology/Folklore Gallery Comics/Cartoons Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is a master of over 127 martial art styles and has defeated countless superhumans in physical combat alone despite his lack of superpowers. Power Suit Combat by Lex Luthor.JPG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Daimon Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne/Robin (Marvel Comics) Enhanced_Combat_By_Iron_Man.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Combat by Akihiro Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Sentry.jpg|A fearsome Transcendent Homo Superior with the power of over a million exploding suns, The Sentry (Marvel Comics) is to be considered at least an average combatant... Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|...capable of creating sonic booms during his fight with Ultron Janet... Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|...punching through Iron Man Armor and take multiple Repulsor beams to the chest... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...and send Ares, a God of War flying with one punch. Supernatural Reflexes by Spider-Man.jpg|By taking advantage of his strength, speed, agility, reflexes and spider-sense, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has developed an improvisational fighting style that allows him to fight on par with the toughest combatants... Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|...demonstrating his style of Speed Combat on larger opponents like the Kingpin... Way of the Spider.jpg|...and creating his own style of martial arts known as the Way of the Spider, by combining his bullying experiences, combat lessons from Steve Rogers, kung fu training from Shang-Chi, and his own spider-powers. 148128-188881-taskmaster.jpg|Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Chris Griffin & Meg Griffin Vs School.gif|Meg and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) were able to kill every student in the school during one fight. Evil Stewie Badass Combat.gif|Evil Stewie (Family Guy) Kixx_(Experiment_601).png|Experiment 601 "Kixx" (Lilo & Stitch) Anime/Manga Kuroko Kicks Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) is skilled in combat, using throw take-downs and drop kicks to compensate for her size. Asou Hideo.jpg|Hideo Asou (Alive: The Final Evolution) Kanou Taisuke.jpg|Taisuke Kanou (Alive: The Final Evolution) has been trained in martial arts. Kusunoki Nami.jpg|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) is an accomplished martial artist. Zodd.jpg|Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) Undead Slayer by Guts.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) Sokotsu.gif|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the Greatest Martial arts Masters in Soul Society. Ichigo Getsuga Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. Licht Regen.gif|While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū Ishida (Bleach) is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. GruaTirar.gif|Yatsura Sado/Chad (Bleach) possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Orihime (Bleach) ShitenKōshun.gif|While a pacifist by nature, Inoue Orihime (Bleach) has a natural talent for combat. Kazaguruma.gif|As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Shinso.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) KomamuraProfile.jpg|While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura (Bleach) has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. Ōko Yushima wielding Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) in his Mod-Soul incarnation, which contains improvement in all forms of combat, as a way to escape his original form's weakness. Fight.jpg|The Fight Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Struggle.png|Struggle (Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card Arc) The One Being Sought Code Breaker.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) The Blue Flames of Hell by Rei Ogami.gif|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) can control the Azure Flame of Hell.... Rei Seven Flames of Hell.jpg|...and after intense training under Shibuya, he achieved a higher level in combat. Toki magnetism.gif|Toki (Code: Breaker) is the third strongest among Code Breaker assassins... Toki guns.jpg|...and after intense training under Shibuya, he achieved a higher level in combat. Sakurakouji Sakura.JPG|Sakura (Code: Breaker) is a proficient fighter in Judo and unharmed bouts, despite her delicate appearance. Hitomi Electricity.JPG|After intense training under Shibuya, Hitomi (Code: Breaker) became a powerful fighter. Scarlet Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) has powerful fighting prowess. Haruto's Transformation.png|Haruto (Code: Breaker) is a powerful assassin. Z-Fighters.gif|The Z-fighters (Dragon Ball series) are well known for their enhanced training for battling even the most difficult of foes. Frieza's Beatdown (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Zeff prime as the founder of the Black Leg Style.gif|''Red Leg'' Zeff (One Piece) is the founder and first generation master of the Black Leg Style, a combination of kick based martial arts consist of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. Gomu Gomu no Storm.gif|One of the strongest fighters among the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) utilizies his physical combat skills with the rubbery powers of the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi, creating a wide variety of powerful and unique attacks. Santoryu Melee by Zoro.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) isn't just skilled with the sword but also in hand-to-hand combat, he is able to use some of his sword techniques even without his blades and knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Power Legs by Sanji.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is master of a kick based fighting style known as Black Leg Style, a combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo that allows him to smash boulders and... Zoro vs Sanji (One Piece).gif|...countering Zoro's Nitoryu/Dual Blade Style... Sanji super kick.gif|...defeat creatures much larger than himself, like the Oversized giant, Oars' Sr... Borsalino-Kizaru Anime.png|As a Marine Admiral, Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) is one of the strongest fighters within the World Government and Navy... Kizaru.gif|...enhancing his kicking power with his Pika Pika no Mi’s powers allows him to send opponents such as Magician, Basil Hawkins flying with a devastating effect... Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|...form his Ama no Murakumo out of light photons and solidify it to fight powerful figures such as Silvers Rayleigh... Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|...and his former mentor, Zephyr/Z easily matching him in terms of speed and swiftly countering and evading his strikes. Tontatta attacks Doflamingo underlings.gif|Dwarves (One Piece) posses Enhanced Strength and are powerful fighters despite their small stature. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|''Unruly'' Ay/A, The Fourth Raikage (Naruto) can increased his already impressive combat prowess with his Lightning Armor having learned from his father... Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|...The Third Raikage. Neji.jpg|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) was an extremely talented member of the Hyuga Clan, a clan of shinobi who fight by using the Gentle Fist style which deals internal damage with pinpoint strikes and jabs. LeevsGaara7.png|Rock Lee (Naruto) is genius in Taijustu, having mastered the ability to unlock the Eight Inner Gates. Gintoki Sakata, The White Demon (1).gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Utsuro Kills Armies.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is the perhaps the Deadliest Warrior on Earth due to his centuries of experience in combat. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) displaying master Hand-to-Hand skill during his match against Sting and Rogue. Rachel Moore (Case Closed).jpeg|Rachel Moore (Case Closed). Shin, Captain of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is an extraordinarily skilled combatant. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously skilled master swordswoman. Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou, Former Right Hand Man of Ou Ki and a Great General (Kingdom) is very proficient master in swordsmanship... Tou's Faru and Feru mincemeat melee.png|...his hand speed is so quick to the point where he can cut down men before they can even register his movements. Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|Considered the most dangerous member of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings, Rin Ko (Kingdom) could easily... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (1).png|...cut through armored infantry like paper... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (2).png|...and was strong enough to break past a heavily fronted highly trained army to land a blow on the'' Monstrous Bird of Qin'',Ou Ki. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is a heavily offense oriented master swordsman. Fu Tei Kingdom.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) is exceptionally skilled in wielding his dual swords with flashy results. One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) was the State of Wei's greatest practitioner in the art of Qiang (枪: Spear). Gei Mou's Combat Kingdom.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|Gyou' Un (Kingdom) represents over 30 years of Zhao martial prowess. Live Television Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer's (Angel) martial arts training, combined with her Enhanced Senses, makes her a very formidable combatant. Buffy slaying.gif|As a Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses innate knowledge of both armed and unarmed combat, enabling her to hold her own against even the most experienced monsters. Dean-Winchester.gif|Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is an extremely adept fighter in Maartial Arts, Knife Fighting and Guns. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) Ian Archer.jpg|Ian Archer's (Tower Prep) martial arts training, combined with his Preflex ability, makes him an almost unbeatable opponent. John Wick the Master and Wielder of Guns 2.gif|John Wick (John Wick series) Video Games Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) is well known for his tremendous strength as well as using it with his physical combat skills, allowing him to defeat powerful enemies and larger opponents. 1000px-Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII/Dissidia) Dissidia Jecht.png|Jecht (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) 123px-Prishe.png|Prishe (Final Fantasy XI/Dissidia) P2 Alex Mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) SMO Art - Mario.png|As seen in Super Smash Bros. games, Mario (Mario series) has been known for possessing simple but effective physical combat skills. TSR Knuckles.png|Being the Guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog) has mastered a wide variety of close hand-to-hand combat skills and is shown to be a fierce warrior in battle, able to take on even the strongest of opponents without rest. TSR Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Octavio no background.png|Octavio (Sly Cooper series) is a skilled fighter, able to perform fast punches and hold his own against Murray. Black_Baron_no_background.png|The Black Baron (Sly Cooper series) is a master boxer and packs powerful punches and dives. Videos Blood Dragon- The Cyber War Crocodile Attack The Venture Bros. Adult Swim The First Chicken Fight - Family Guy - TBS Rick and Morty - Pickle Rick vs Rats Full Scene 1080p Black Dynamite "Black Dynamite Vs. The C.I.A Fight" Season 1 Episode 7 The Freeman Family Vs Stinkmeaner Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition